


Mourning from a Distance

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 22-1-19, Community: 31_days, Doffy is having some feels, Gen, I’m the fire unwilling to release them in fear, Which he will admit, if only to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: There are things that Doffy loves. It's not his fault that they are all dead now.





	Mourning from a Distance

**Author's Note:**

> 22-1-19: I’m the fire unwilling to release them in fear

Everyone had cleared off the ship on Doflamingo’s order, not wanting to accidentally disturn their captain. He had made it very clear that if anyone did, he would make an example of them that nobody would enjoy. 

Sitting in his quarters, a bottle of wine at his side, Doffy was quiet as he watched the small screen that was connected to a snail so very far away. Vergo had called him with some important news, and Doffy had.... decided to put it to use. 

They were burying Rosinante today. 

Vergo had been listening, and when he found out the details, he had managed to get himself in as part of the honor guard. Which allowed him to sneak in a snail that would broadcast to Doffy. 

Doffy himself hadn’t known for sure if he was going to watch this or not. He still wasn’t really sure. Still had time to leave, to disconnect things, to get himself blindingly drunk now before anything happened. 

He could admit that, in all his life, Doffy only loved three things. All three of those were dead. Mother to sickness and to human filth. Father and Rosi to his own hand after they betrayed him. 

It did not mean he loved them any less, deep down inside. Though he could say he hated Father as much as he loved the man. He was the reason for Mother dying. It could even be said that he was the reason that Rosinante had died. If he hadn’t taken them from their proper place in the world....

He had learned his lesson from their father. So why hadn’t Rosi learned that all fathers were good for was causing pain and leading to death? He obviously hadn’t, given he had let a Marine take him in and eventually send him to his death. 

Taking a drink of the wine, Doflamingo looked down at the glass. He was going to watch this funeral. One last thing for his brother. 

Was not sure if he was going to do this as a last triumph over the fact that the Marines failed again. Or if it was saying goodbye to a little brother he still held fond memories of.

Doffy had almost burned everything Rosi had left on his ship, but there were a few things he couldn’t part with. Not that he shared any of the trinkets with his crew, because they were -his-. Just as Rosi had pretended to be his. 

The picture of them, smiling at each other during one of the many dinners. A picture that Rosi had kept for himself. That Doflamingo had kept, tucked into the same place he kept a very old picture of their family, back in the days they’d been happy. 

In front of him, the screen flickered as the snail on Vergo’s end started to broadcast. Doffy took another drink and settled more firmly into his seat. 

One last goodbye for a little brother he had loved, and then he would show the world how there was no justice here.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting one. I had to read the whole poem to get it to click, but I enjoyed this story. I hope you guys did as well.


End file.
